Simplemente porque te amo
by mary-sue hedgehog
Summary: Simplemente porque te amo... espero aqui cada noche para recibirte y enseñarte que somos el uno para el otro... ShadXamy


_**Simplemente porque te amo…**_

Como de costumbre me encontró aquí esperándola para seguir con lo pasado y creer en lo nuevo…

Porque aquí en la playa fue donde todo empezó…

_Me encontraba muy aburrido y como de costumbre Sonic y sus amigos me habían invitado a una fiesta **–estos solo viven la fiesta- **pensé, pero fui porque la verdad no tenia mucho que hacer y no tenia muchas ganas de estar corriendo ya que eso lo había echo al amanecer._

_Al llegar fui recibido por Sonic al cual vi un poco fuera de lo normal, se podría decir nervioso…_

_-¡Shadow, yo pensé que no vendrías- dijo con sus poses altivas de siempre_

_-Si yo también pensé lo mismo pero aquí estoy…- le dije muy pensativo_

_-Bueno, pasa que la fiesta nos espera- y me dejo pasar_

_Entre y vi a Knuckles y Rouge platicando, a Cream y Tails bailando, a Charmy hacer burla de cómo bailaba Tails diciendo que el era mucho mejor, a Vector con Vanilla sentados en una mesa platicando, a Espio como de costumbre escondido, a Amy sentada a lo lejos viendo a las persona pasar y muchos mas que no conocía._

_Tenia dos opciones: ir con Sonic a ver que hacer o ir a sentarse con Amy… la verdad no fue muy difícil elegir ya que todo era mejor que estar con Sonic. Así que me dirigí hacia Amy y me senté en la mesa donde estaba ella._

_Amy pareció no notar mi presencia ya que no me hablo y ella siempre había sido de esas personas platicadoras; vi como mantenía ahora su mirada en una rosa que estaba de adorno en el centro de la mesa._

_Paso mucho tiempo y nada de que hablar… ya me estaba deshaciendo de el aburrimiento hasta que vi que Amy hizo un movimiento hacia la rosa y la tomo presionándola muy fuerte, después la abrió solo para mostrar su mano sangrando._

_Me levante y fui por algo para curarla pero al llegar Amy ya no se encontraba_

_Me metí entre la multitud y empecé mi búsqueda por ella y mucho tiempo paso hasta que la percibí a lo lejos pero antes de llegar la multitud me empujo y por mas que lo intente no pude llegar hasta que desapareció otra vez. _

_Seguí buscándola pero la fiesta ya estaba por terminar y ninguna pista de ella, voltee a ver a mi reloj y vi que ya era muy tarde. Me rendí pensando que ya había regresado a su casa así que decidí hacer lo mismo. _

_Al salir vi en la puerta un rastro de sangre lo mas seguro es que eran de Amy así que lo seguí y esto solo me llevo a la playa._

_Seguí caminando por la orilla de la playa y me sorprendí al ver a Sonic y Amy abrazados, me daba mucha furia verlos juntos pero no me debía de importar o ¿es que acaso yo tenia algún sentimiento por la fanática de mi enemigo?... no lo dudo mucho_

_Seguí viéndolos hasta que vi como Amy fallecía en los brazos de Sonic…ahí fue cuando me alarme y vi como Sonic notaba su cuerpo fallecer y la sangre que caía de su brazo…_

_Sonic también se alarmo y se llevo a Amy rápido de la playa… _

_Me quede anonado al ver lo sucedido, yo que recordara Amy no se había echo un gran herida con la rosa como para hacer tal desastre… así que ¿Qué paso?_

_Apresure el paso y vi a Sonic a lo lejos, decidí seguirlo y vi como la llevaba a un hospital._

_Al entrar vi la conmoción que había adentro de este por la llegada de Amy en esas condiciones... me acerque a Sonic y me pregunto con tan solo la mirada el que hacia aquí…_

_-¿Qué paso?- Le pregunte_

_-No lo se… nos encontrábamos platicando entonces me abrazo y ahí se desmayo en mis brazos- dijo con seguridad_

_-Mmm… que raro- dije con tono de inseguridad_

_-Es la verdad… tu crees que le haría esto a Amy – me dijo un poco exaltado_

_-Bueno… ahora esperemos… - le dije mientras me dirigía a sentarme_

_Paso mucho tiempo y el doctor apareció. Este se acerco a nosotros mientras yo despertaba a Sonic quien estaba medio dormido._

_-Presumo que usted es Sonic, ¿No? – dijo el doctor_

_-Si – respondió Sonic un poco adormilado_

_-y… ¿usted? – me dijo el doctor con cierta curiosidad_

_-Shadow un amigo de la paciente – respondió Sonic rápidamente_

_-Ah… bueno, vengo a comentarles sobre la condición de la paciente Amelia Rose- dijo mientras nos veía fijamente a los ojos y Sonic veía mi cara de curiosidad_

_-¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Sonic con un poco de ansiedad y angustia a la vez_

_-Ella… sobrevivió solo tenia una herida muy grave en el brazo… tenia una gran cortada en este pero ahorita este bien se encuentra descansando- dijo seriamente el doctor_

_-Uff – vi como Sonic y yo nos librábamos de una gran presión de encima _

_-¿La podemos ir a ver? – pregunte con ansiedad al doctor_

_-Será mejor que esperen a que despierte ya que necesita de el mayor descanso posible- me respondió el doctor_

_-OK, gracias- le dijo Sonic_

_El doctor se alejo mientras los dos nos íbamos a sentar de nuevo_

_-¿Sabias… que Amy se llamaba así?- le pregunte ya que quería saber_

_-Si… cuando la conocí en Little Planet ella era llamada Rossie The Rascal… después supimos que su nombre era Amelia… Amelia Michelle Rose- me respondió muy feliz –desde que la salve ese día en Little Planet ella me a seguido por todos lados y nunca me entere de su nombre hasta que me dijo que le dijera el mió y después sabría el suyo, ya después me dijo que prefería que le dijeran Amy ya que era mas fácil- me dijo entre risas leves_

_-Sabes… yo vi a Amy tomar una rosa en la fiesta… y - Sonic se me quedo viendo fijamente tratando de averiguar que era lo que le iba a decir- la apretó tan fuerte y empezó a sangrar, fui por algo para curarla… pero ella ya no estaba- ahora sentía mas penetrante la mirada de Sonic – pero esa cortada no fue en el brazo… fue en la mano y era leve…-_

_-¿Qué le habrá pasado entonces?- dijo mas preocupado de lo que había oído en mi vida a Sonic_

_-No lo se, pero quisiera saberlo – le dijo muy serio_

_-Oye… vamos a descansar… Amy lo necesita también así que venimos mañana en la mañana, ¿OK?- me dijo un poco cansado_

_-Claro –le respondí y me levante y salí hacia mi casa corriendo_

_A la mañana siguiente llegue al hospital y Sonic ya se encontraba en la entrada esperándome. Me acerque a el le asentí entonces entramos y pregunte por la paciente Amy Rose solo para recordar que la tenían registrada con su otro nombre entonces Sonic corrigió diciendo su otro nombre y nos dijeron a donde pasar._

_Primero paso Sonic y fue un largo tiempo de espera hasta que el salio y me indico que entrara…_

_Pase y vi a Amy con muchos tubos a su alrededor… y muchas maquinas que no entendía para que se servían._

_Me acerque a ella y me senté en un banquito al lado de su cama y mire su cara detenidamente… tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba pálida y tenia un brazo con vendas._

_La veía tan indefensa que me recordó tanto a mi adorada Maria…_

_Después de un rato ella se percato de mi presencia y abrió sus ojos y rápidamente deje de verla… hasta que soltó una risita_

_-Shadow… perdón por preocuparte a ti- me dijo débilmente_

_-No hay problema- le dije monótonamente_

_-No deberías estar involucrado en esto… lo lamento- me dijo casi inaudiblemente – bueno…te preguntaras que paso, ¿no?-_

_-Si…- asentí_

_-Pues… fue un error mió, cuando estábamos en la fiesta tu me viste muy decaída ¿no?- le volví a asentir – pues es que… Sonic me había rechazado de nuevo y sentía tanta furia y tristeza que tome la rosa y la apreté… pero no quería involucrarte en esto así que mejor me fui… - me respondió mirando hacia la ventana_

_-Pero después te vi en la playa con Sonic… - le dije confundido_

_-Si… lo se… yo también te vi… es que al salir Sonic se percato y fue tras de mi… pero muy tarde, yo ya había actuado sin pensar y trate de huir de el para que no viera lo que había hecho… pero al llegar a la playa pensé que le había perdido pero no… ahí fue cuando nos viste…- me dijo_

_Escuche todo el relato pero… algo me rondaba en la cabeza…_

_¿**Qué le dijo Sonic cuando la abrazo? ¿Le habrá dicho que la ama?... espero y no**_

_Amy vio mi cara y como si hubiera leído mi mente me respondió_

_-No… me dijo que me quiere como amiga como hermana –me dijo con las lágrimas saliendo de sus lindas esmeraldas –me dijo que seria mejor que nos apartáramos un rato pero le dije que no… pero aun así tenemos que hacerlo…_

_Esta chica me estaba cautivando y ya sabia porque tanta preocupación porque tanta felicidad al verla… porque le amo y no por ser parecida a Maria sino porque es como es… no una copia de alguien mas._

_-Amy… yo… - dije medio nervioso por fin entendiendo mis sentimientos_

_-Ya lo se… me quieres, pero dame tiempo… para amarte y probarte si soy o no para ti- me dijo mientras volteaba su cara a la ventana de nuevo_

_-Claro, tendré mi tiempo para ti por siempre mi Amelia…- le dije mientras tomaba su mano y me quedaba a cuidarla_

_-Gracias- me dijo algo sorprendida de oír su nombre_

Por eso aquí estoy… parado a la orilla de la playa esperando a la persona que mas quiero para mostrarle lo tanto que la quiero…

**Mary-Sue hedgehog: Jejjejeje… llorando que hermoso u lo amo! Puse mas hermoso que nunca a Shadow! Lo adoro… Simplemente me salio de la nada este fic… jejejeje! (es que estoy en el mundo del amor! tal vez por eso escribi esto!) (loca que estoy)**

**Jejjejee me puse a escribir esto en mi ultimo dia de clases asi que espero y les aya gustado, y no olviden decir lo que piensan de este ¡gracias!**


End file.
